


Fake it

by LadyNobody



Series: AfuHiruMonth2019 [4]
Category: Eyeshield 21, Inazuma Eleven
Genre: AfuHiruMonth2019, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, afuhiru, midorikawa and mamori are the voice of reason here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/pseuds/LadyNobody
Summary: "Well you don't have a boyfriend, I don't have a boyfriend. You are too focused on your studies and don't want any distraction but are very annoyed by your friends and your brother always asking when will you find someone.And I don't want to risk ending up with a broken heart but don't want to finish college as the poor lonely guy who wasn't able to get himself a guy because too selective!""You are very selective though""Shut up, it's called having standards""And I fit in your standards?"





	Fake it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zalk909192](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalk909192/gifts).

> AFUHIRU MONTH DAY FOUR AND FIVE: Victory&Love + Bluff  
prompt list by @inazumafocus on tumblr and twitter

Their love was a lie.  
The hands holding while walking down the street, the small complicit smiles, the kissess in forn of their firends and family.  
All of it.  
They were like a walking bluff, using each other as a cover to do whatever they pleased in the background.

It all started with a party, because of course it did when it came to dumb decisions of twenty something years old gay guys alone at a bar.  
They had been freinds for almost two years now, Hiruma and Afuro, brought together by their commons group of friends and then stuck with each other due to their common love for vanilla cigarettes and gambling.  
Well, Hiruma loved to win and Afuro had tons of fun watching him play and play all his opponents like idiots.  
After all, he always had a passion for observing people, Hiruma was just slightly more interesting with his shark grin and skilled hands.  
So that night after a good poker session, they were both sitting at the bar, smoking and sipping their drinks, letting the music of the dance floor fill the comfortable silence between them,  
when Afuro had just about the dumbest idea ever.  
Even now he wondered where the fuck did that came from.

"So I was thinking-"

"Uh-oh a very dangerous way to start off a conversation when it's you saying it. Should I be scared?"

He gave a light punch on the shoulder to Hiruma, chuckling at the ironic remark and the continued

"idiot. It's just that... you know there are lot's of things I could bet on. Like acing my next exam or that that girl will ask the barman out. The only thing I have no intention on betting is love"

He took a pause, watching the transparent drink in his hand before looking back up in Hiruma's eyes

"So why don't we start to fake date?"

The other looked at him with both eyebrows raised, stopping mid smoke in an expression of pure surprise he rarely had ever seen on his face

"Well you don't have a boyfriend, I don't have a boyfriend. You are too focused on your studies and don't want any distraction but are very annoyed by your friends and your brother always asking when will you find someone.  
And I don't want to risk ending up with a broken heart but don't want to finish college as the poor lonely guy who wasn't able to get himself a guy because too selective!"

"You are very selective though"

"Shut up, it's called having standards"

"And I fit in your standards?"

Hiruma's surprised expression had turned into a cocky grin that unfortunatelly was able to make him smile.  
He took a sip of his cocktail and returned the grin in the dim purple light.

"Surely the ones for a fake boyfriend. So, what do you say, want to live your last year of college in peace?"

  
And for the worst, or maybe the best, Hiruma did shook his hand that night.  
Maybe because Afuro had a point, maybe because he simply wanted to have fun and see where that crazy idea would've lead them.

Oh, he really had no idea.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Strangely enough, them dating didn't create the ruckus Afuro had originally imagined.  
Surely when two guys from the same group of friends started seeing each other it was bound to create chaos among the others, or at least surprise.  
He wasn't really expecting a "finally" from everyone sat at the fast food table.  
Hiruma and him exchanged confused glances.  
What did they mean by that?  
For a second both their hands flinched with the desire to escape the suddenly uncomfortable presence of the other, but they couldn't.  
Now they had made it official and it would've been pathetic to call the play off after just few seconds.  
Yet the discomfort lingered throughout all the evening.

On the way back to Hiruma's car, because of course they even thought about going there together just to make everything more realistic, they never once dared to look at the other.  
Then the silence became unbearable and Afuro snapped, turning around to face Hiruma from his seat.

"Let's kiss"

He was really starting to be a champion of taking Hiruma by surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"Let's kiss, you know, to make the discomfort go away-"

"Is that how it works?"

"How am I supposed to know? I never had a boyfriend, neither fake nor real!"

"Then how do you know it will do the trick?"

"Well, I don't, but it works in the movies"

"Oh so you're knowledge comes from fiction"

"Always better than this awkward silence between us, it's getting on my nerves"

Afuro then took Hiruma's head between his hands, frowning at the other's grin.

"What?"

"You just want to kiss me, admit it"

He scoffed, getting closer since Hiruma didn't stop him.

"You wish"

Of course he didn't want to kiss him!  
...  
Did he?  
Their lips lightly brushed against each other and with both their eyes closed, they missed the faint blush on their cheeks only visible in the moonlight.  
Unknown by anyone, their hearts skipped a beat and before the situation could get out of hand, they backed off, looking each outside his own car window into the night.  
It has been as if they were both struck by lightning.  
Now the silence was even more uncomfortable, but because of how fast their hearts were drumming against their chest.

"So... how was it?"

"Terrible, it didn't help at all, your ideas suck"

"Agreed but also fuck you. Let's not do that ever again"

"What about our play?"

"Well, let's just say we are not a PDA couple, easy, holding hands is more than enough, right?"

Hiruma was silent for a moment too long before looking back in front of him and starting the engine of the car.  
Strange.

"...Yeah"

\-----------------------------------------------------

Four months had passed since the "car accident", or so they had decided to call it, and their situation had only gotten worse.  
Faking love in front of the others was easy, they were both perfect liars, but when they hang out alone together it was not... strange.  
They would automatically reach for the other's hand even when no one was around, just for retreating after only having grazed over it slightly, as if burnt by that skin.  
And each time they happened to laugh and get closer instinctively, when their shoulders brushed together, they'd flinch and stop, keeping their distance because there was somthing different.  
Something was off in their relationship since they had started that fake dating thing.  
They never had those problems and if they were just friends it shouldn't have mattered, right?  
It shouldn't have mattered how their heart seemed to go crazy every time the other sat close to them, or how they began to notice more the way the other's laugh sounded.  
They shouldn't still be thinking about that one small, insignificant kiss after four whole months.  
Then why?

Hiruma had tried a full immertion in his studies,  
Afuro went out almost every night to different clubs.  
They were both desperate to understand what the hell was going on with their relationship and why every time the other wasn't around they had began to feel that absence.  
But no walls ot text and no nights spent dancing could help them in the end.  
It was the most frustrating thing they had ever had tp bear.  
Because they couldn't understand what exactly went wrong in their amaing plan to bluff at love.  
They thought they had won that round against life, that by using the other as a protective shield towards annoying eyes they could've spent their youth doing whatever they pleased.  
Instead they had began to find out that "whatever they pleased" was pretty boring without the other.

\----------------------------------------------

  
“What do you mean you two aren’t really dating”

Midorikawa stopped sipping is soy milk, looking straight at Afuro with question mark stamped on his face.  
Why was he so surprised by the new?  
And why wasn’t no one surprised when they had announced their dating instead?  
Afuro sighed and stopped playing with his lemon tart.

“Why that face, it’s not like I ever thought about him as more than a friend”

Now his friend was clearly annoyed, arms crossed over his green NASA sweater and frowning at him as if he had just insulted his intelligence.

“Afuro, please! You’ve always looked at him almost drooling when he couldn’t see you. Plus if you’re only great friends, why did you tell me it’s not going that well? You should be laughing at this whole thing but you called me on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Ever thought of why?”

“Well, I-“

“You’re in love, dumbass, you’ve been for almost three years now, get a grip!”

If words could place a perfect hook at the heart, Mido’s one just did.  
He was... in love? With Hiruma?  
He suddenly remembered how his heart had almost fainted when they kissed that night in the car and it finally downed on him.  
He blushed.  
No, impossible, unacceptable, how come he never noticed? Oh god he felt so dumb, he wanted to vanish from that café.

What was he supposed to do now?

\------------------------------------------------ 

“Hiruma stop acting like a child and come back here!”

Mamori, the posed, elegant, refined Mamori, was shouting down the street while rushing down her friend who just stormed off after she dared to question his judgment.  
What a baby Hiruma could be at times-  
But being slapped with “how didn’t you notice you had been slowly falling for Afuro this entire time” was just too much for his pride as a genius to take.  
It’s not like he didn’t notice it... ok fine he didn’t and that was maybe the worst part, because now he was starting to put the pieces of the jigsaw puzzle together and was quickly realising how big of an idiot he had been.  
The reason why he had accepted that stupid fake dating deal or the car kiss or for all the times his heart had almost combust, everything had happened because almost three years ago he had marked Afuro as completely out of his league, so when he presented himself with that absurd idea...  
He must have unconsciously thought of it as the only opportunity he would ever had to call Afuro “his”.  
But now that he knew, he just wanted to vanish from that street.

What was he supposed to do now?

\-----------------------------------------------

  
They broke up.  
Or at least they tried to, it’s what they had both been thinking about, to call it off before the other could notice something was wrong.  
Funny how they were in prefect sync without even realising.  
So they had meet up at the same old bar as if nothing was up, they ordered a drink each and sat in silence looking at the dance floor from above.

“I think we should stop this”

They turned around and looked at each other with eyes wide with surprise having spoken at the same time.

“Wait, you want to break up with me?”

Afuro felt... strange, hurt. Why did Hiruma want to break up with him? Did he do something wrong?

“Well that’s my line, didn’t you like my company?”

Hiruma smile was bitter and he was quick to avert his eyes.  
Really strange of him.  
As for him, he began to stutter a bit, shaking his head.

“No! I mean yes of course I liked your company, we’re... friends, right?”

“Sure, what else could we be?”

His chest hurt so much he had to clench it to try and stop is throbbing heart, eyes now glued to the ground. If Hiruma had been meaning to end their fake dating then there was no point in trying to confess his newfound feelings for him.  
He wast stuck there and didn’t know what to do or what to say. For the first time in forever he just wanted to cry.  
In his dumb attempt to avoid heartbreak he ended up with one, what a joke...

Hiruma on his end, couldn’t stomach the sight of a pained Afuro, he felt sick just watching how his red eyes lose their magic shine.  
But why was Afuro almost crying if he didn’t mean anything to him at least a little bit?  
Well, maybe to win that hand in life he wasn’t supposed to bluff after all...

“Terumi-“

He reached out for him, one arm swinging around his shoulders as his face got closer to the other’s.  
They were inches apart and this time...  
This time he was the one going in for the kiss, taking those slightly trembling lips while looking Afuro’s eyes going wide in surprise and taking advantage of his lowered defences to try and going in deeper.  
Afuro felt like melting against those lips, his heart pounding like crazy as his brain tried desperately to get around what was going on.  
Hiruma was... kissing him, for real this time, but he just tried to dump him!  
Well, he tried that too but just because he had thought-  
He thought...  
He felt his mind slipping away and his eyelids felt heavier than usual while his hands grabbed onto the seat, sweaty and shaky.  
When they broke apart, he wished they didn’t.

“Was... was that a break up kiss?”

Hiruma couldn’t help  
but chuckle, shaking his head only a breath away from his lips

“Seriously, what kind of movies do you watch? That was a kiss kiss, I like you, Terumi, I think I’ve always did.”

His mind stopped functioning and he could clearly feel it falling apart as he stared in those deep blue eyes with disbelief.  
What did he just say?

“But you- you wanted to break up our fake dating-“

An exasperated sigh

“Yes! Because I don’t want to fake date you, I want to actually date you. And actually kiss you, just like I just did... if you want, that’s it”

Afuro...  
Started laughing, surprising Hiruma once more and having to bend over, holding his stomach while deep in a fit of laughter.  
That, everything was just- so damn crazy it was hilarious. So he had just been an idiot all that time, worrying over nothing?

“Did I just say something funny-“

He placed a hand on the other’s torso, holding onto him while he tried to stop laughing, drying his tears of relief and shaking his head.

“So... so you were the one who wanted to kiss me huh?”

The quote made Hiruma blush and it was priceless.

“N-no, I mean yes but-“

He took his face between soft hands once more, smiling at him like he had never done before.  
He felt so happy in that moment he didn’t even have words to describe it.

“It’s ok, I wanted to kiss you too anyway, had been for a long while actually”

And they kissed again, smiling against each other’s lips as the world around them kept going in the distance.  
Who would’ve thought that the two biggest liars had to stop bluffing in order to win at love...


End file.
